You're All I Need
by KimSunRi
Summary: Donghae merasa gelisah untuk memberi hadiah ulang tahun Hyukjae setelah melihat begitu banyak hadiah yang diterima Hyukjae dari para fans. Namun Hyukjae tak akan pernah merasa tidak puas akan apapun yang Donghae berikan untuknya. "Kau sebenarnya telah memberiku hadiah yang begitu sempurna." EunHae extra-fluffy oneshot! Tribute to uri Jewel's Bday! Mind to RnR?


Title : You're All I Need

Author : Kim Sun Ri

Genre : Romance, Fluff

Rating : T

Length : Oneshot

Disclaimer : This fict is mine, but the casts aren't

Warning : Yaoi, BoyXBoy, BL, Non!AU, OOC(?)

Pairing : Eunhae

.

**Don't Like Don't Read!**

This fanfic is dedicated to **MY** (yes, I'm possesive if it's him #slapped. Kidding guys. _or maybe not_) handsome, sexy, charming, perfect, adorable ; Anchovy, Jewel, Myeolchi, Monkey, Lee Hyukjae / Eunhyuk / Spencer Lee / Yin He! _Saenggil chukkaeyo_, love! Long last with Lee Donghae(always~)!

Signed, your beloved Jewel, the one **helplessly in love** with you, **Kim Sun Ri**.

Enjoy!

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

**-Tuesday, 2****nd**** April 2013-**

**Author's POV**

"Selesai!"

Seruan riang itu terdengar sedikit menggema di dapur _dorm_ Super Junior lantai dua belas. Seorang _namja_ yang kini berambut pirang tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan gigi gingsulnya yang memberikan kesan kekanakan yang manis. Dengan puas ia menatap hasil karyanya setelah mendekam selama tiga jam di dalam dapur tersebut.

Kemudian terdengar suara pintu dorm di buka. _Namja_ pirang itu sesaat terlihat panik, namun ia langsung menghela napas lega setelah melihat siapa yang memasuki dorm, dan segera menuju dapur tersebut. _Namja_ berambut hitam yang baru saja masuk melihat kearahnya, juga hasil pekerjaannya sebelum mengulaskan sebuah senyuman.

"Ah, itu untuk Hyukjae?" tanyanya retoris.

Sang _namja_ berambut pirang kembali tersenyum, "_Ne_! Tolong jangan beritau padanya ya, Sungmin-_hyung_. Aku ingin mengejutkannya."

Sungmin tertawa pelan. "_Arra, arra. _Kau tenang saja, Donghae."

_Namja_ berambut pirang itu, Donghae, kemudian meletakkan hasil kerja karyanya itu di dalam kulkas. Karena orang yang ingin dikejutkannya, Hyukjae, tinggal di _dorm_ lantai sebelas, aman baginya untuk menyimpannya di kulkas lantai dua belas ini. Setelah itu, ia kembali menoleh kearah Sungmin.

"Ah iya, _hyung_, Hyukkie sudah pulang?"

Sungmin mengangguk. "Sudah. Baru saja ia sampai sebelum _hyung_ pergi kemari. Cepatlah sapa dia, sepertinya ia mencarimu."

"Ah, baiklah. _Gomawo_, _hyung_!" seru Donghae riang.

Donghae kemudian pergi keluar _dorm_ lantai duabelas, menuju _dorm_ lantai sebelas dengan lari kecil. Ia terlihat begitu bersemangat untuk menemui kekasihnya. Sungmin hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah kekanakan _namja_ yang seharusnya sudah berusia dua puluh tujuh tahun itu.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

***Brak!***

"Hyukkie~!"

Dengan santainya Donghae membuka pintu dorm lantai sebelas dengan agak kasar, sambil bernyanyi riang memanggil kekasihnya. Ia baru saja mau berteriak lagi saat ia melihat Hyukjae tengah terduduk di sofa, sambil menelepon. Refleks, ia langsung menengkap mulutnya sendiri dengan kedua tangannya, gestur yang begitu kekanakan dan menggemaskan. Hyukjae langsung tersenyum melihatnya.

Donghae kemudian berjalan tanpa suara menghampiri Hyukjae, ikut duduk di sampingnya di sofa, mendengarkan pembicaraan di telepon Hyukjae walau hanya searah.

"_Ne, nan arrayo, eomma_. _Ne, ne. Nado saranghae. Annyeong_," ujarnya sebelum menutup telepon.

"_Eomma_?" tanya Donghae sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

Hyukjae tersenyum menatapnya, hatinya selalu merasa puas dan bahagia saat mendengar Donghae memanggil _eomma_nya seperti itu. "_Ne_, itu _eomma_, Hae."

"Ada apa _eomma_ menelepon?" tanya Donghae lagi.

"Ah, _eomma_ bilang banyak fans memberiku hadiah ulang tahun ke _**Tous Les Jours**_. Dan _eomma_ kerepotan menangani semuanya. Jadi _eomma_ memintaku untuk datang besok, mengambil hadiah-hadiah itu. Aku menyetujuinya. Lagipula ingin juga rasanya berbagi rasa senangku kepada mereka untuk merayakan ulang tahunku," jelas Hyukjae dengan senyuman.

Mata Donghae seolah bercahaya karena antusiasme, membuat Hyukjae terkekeh pelan karena gemas. "Kau mau menemui _eomma_ besok?"

"Mmhm. Maukah kau menemaniku?" tanya Hyukjae, tau betul apa yang Donghae inginkan.

Donghae mengangguk dengan cepat dan antusias, melompat-lompat kecil dalam posisi duduknya di sofa dengan begitu menggemaskan. "Bolehkah? Kau yakin?"

Hyukjae tertawa pelan sebelum menangkup kedua pipi Donghae, membuatnya berhenti melompat-lompat. "_Ne_. Sepertinya _eomma_ juga sudah merindukan menantunya ini, hmm?"

Wajah Donghae bersemu atas perkataan itu, meski senyuman lebar yang menunjukkan deretan giginya terulas di saat yang sama. Hyukjae ikut tersenyum, menampilkan _gummy smile_nya sebelum menarik Donghae mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

**-Wednesday, 3****rd**** April 2013-**

"Hae, kau sudah siap?" Hyukjae memanggilnya dari depan pintu.

Donghae segera keluar dengan senyuman _angelic_ terulas di bibirnya. "_Ne_! _Kajja_?"

Mereka kemudian berangkat bersama menuju _**Tous Les Jours**_, toko roti yang Hyukjae beli untuk sang _eomma_. Ia sudah berpesan pada _eomma_nya bahwa ia akan berkunjung hari ini, dan Donghae akan ikut serta bersamanya. _Eomma_nya begitu antusias untuk bertemu mereka lagi. Hyukjae amat bersyukur karena sang _eomma_ mau menerima hubungannya dan Donghae. Beliau bahkan begitu menyayangi Donghae sama seperti beliau menyayanginya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, katanya _noona_ juga akan ada disana nanti," ujar Hyukjae dalam perjalanan mereka.

"_Jinjja_? Sora-_noona_?" tanya Donghae.

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ah, aku jadi semakin tak sabar bertemu lagi dengan mereka!"

Hyukjae terkekeh, kemudian ia merangkul pinggang Donghae dan mengecup pipinya dengan lembut. "Kau bersemangat sekali. Padahal yang akan ulang tahun kan aku."

Donghae ikut tertawa pelan. "Habisnya aku juga jadi merasa senang untukmu! Apalagi bertemu dengan _eomma_ dan _noona_!"

"Terimakasih, Hae. Ah, tapi ingatlah untuk jangan jauh-jauh dariku ya? Pasti akan cukup ramai nanti. Jangan lepaskan tanganku, _arra_?" Hyukjae mengecup keningnya dan mengeratkan rengkuhannya.

Donghae memasang wajah cemberutnya. "Hyukkie, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," protesnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum. "_But you will always be my little baby_…" bisiknya di telinga Donghae.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

"_Eomma_, _noona_!" Donghae berseru.

Hyukjae tersenyum kala ia melihat Donghae berlari kecil menghampiri _eomma_ dan _noona_nya. Ia tidak keberatan meski keduanya lebih dulu menyambut Donghae. Malah hatinya terasa begitu hangat melihat pemandangan di depannya itu. Seolah Donghae memang sudah menjadi bagian dari keluarganya. Dan ia merasa hidupnya sungguh bahagia sekarang.

Memiliki Donghae merupakan hal terindah dalam hidupnya. Dan melihat bagaimana orang-orang terkasihnya juga menerima Donghae merupakan sesuatu yang begitu membuatnya merasa sempurna. Donghae adalah segalanya untuknya, dan ia senang karena mereka bisa mengerti hal tersebut.

Perlahan Hyukjae menghampiri kekasihnya yang kini sedang berbicara bersama _eomma_ dan _noona_nya itu. Ia tersenyum saat keduanya menoleh kearahnya dan juga memeluknya, menariknya kedalam suasana hangat dan nyaman itu.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

**Donghae's POV**

_Aku merasa amat risih sekarang._

Bukan, bukan karena _eomma_ maupun Sora-_noona_. Kami telah selesai bertukar kabar dan makan sebentar tadi. Kami amat senang tentunya, merayakan ulang tahun Hyukkie bersama mereka lebih awal. Setelah itu, aku dan Hyukkie pergi ke dekat kasir, untuk mengambil hadiah-hadiah sementara Hyukkie menyapa para fans.

Aku senang melihat Hyukkie begitu gembira menerima banyak hadiah. Tapi disisi lain ada rasa khawatir di dalam hatiku.

_Ia mendapat begitu banyak hadiah yang menarik dan indah…_

Apa hadiahku dapat disamakan dengan hadiah-hadiah ini nantinya? Banyak sekali fans memberikan hadiah yang begitu menarik dan kreatif. Aku jadi semakin pesimis setiap kali Hyukkie menerima hadiah yang sepertinya tak ada habis-habisnya itu. Apalagi ketika _eomma_ memberinya kue besar yang begitu indah.

Aku melihat bagaimana mata Hyukkie berkilat senang melihat kue _strawberry_ itu. Kue itu terlihat begitu cantik dan nikmat. Dan aku semakin merasa gelisah dan terpuruk karenanya.

_Apa mungkin… Hadiahku kurang baik…?_

_Tidak, tidak! Pasti Hyukkie akan menyukainya!_

… _T-tapi… setelah mendapat hadiah-hadiah seperti itu…_

_Aku takut Hyukkie tidak puas dengan hadiahku yang kurang—_

"Hae?"

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat kudengar suara Hyukkie memanggilku. Aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya sedang menatapku dengan khawatir. Ia meneliti ekspresiku dan sepertinya dapat menyadari kegelisahanku.

"Hae, kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau merasa tidak enak badan?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku langsung buru-buru menggeleng, memasang senyuman meski senyuman tersebut kupaksakan. "_Ani, ani_! Aku baik-baik saja, Hyukkie," sangkalku.

Hyukkie terlihat tidak mempercayainya, bisa dengan jelas menyadari senyuman paksaku. "Sungguh?"

"_Jeongmal_!" balasku meyakinkan.

Hyukkie terdiam sebentar, kemudian melirik kearah lautan fans yang masih berusaha mendekati kami.

"Maaf, apa kau merasa tidak nyaman, Hae? Kalau kau mau, kita bisa pulang sekarang," tawarnya, masih dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Aku langsung merasa bersalah karena membuatnya khawatir padaku. Padahal aku yakin sebenarnya ia masih ingin berada disini sedikit lebih lama lagi.

"Tidak usah, Hyukkie. Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh!" aku berusaha meyakinkannya lagi.

Hyukkie meneliti ekspresiku. Dan sepertinya meski aku sudah berusaha memasang ekspresi ceria sebisaku, ia tetap masih dapat melihat kegelisahanku di baliknya. Karena kulihat ia menghela napas singkat kemudian melangkah mendekat padaku, diam-diam menautkan jemari kami di belakang pandangan siapapun.

Tanpa mendengar alasanku lebih lanjut, ia berpamit pada _eomma_nya, sebelum mengatakan pada fans bahwa kami akan segera pulang sekarang. Aku dapat melihat kekecewaan para fans, tapi Hyukjae hanya meminta maaf sekali lagi kepada mereka sebelum menarikku pergi melalui pintu samping, karena pintu depan terlalu ramai untuk dilewati. Kamipun pergi dari situ.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

**Hyukjae's POV**

Sekembalinya dari _**Tous Les Jours**_, senyuman Donghae tak kunjung kembali. Dan ini membuatku semakin merasa khawatir. Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikirannya? Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah sedari tadi. Awalnya kukira ia tidak nyaman dengan banyaknya fans di sekitar kami yang mendesak seperti itu. Tetapi bahkan setelah pulangpun ia masih terlihat begitu gelisah.

Sekarangpun ia terlihat terlarut dalam lamunannya sendiri, duduk diatas ranjangku sambil menatap kosong tanpa arah yang jelas. Aku semakin khawatir dibuatnya. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak kami kembali, dan selama itu jugalah ia tidak banyak bicara, tak seperti Donghae yang biasanya, yang begitu ceria dan _hyperactive_.

Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku, duduk dibelakangnya. Tubuhnya berubah kaku sesaat, namun kembali berubah lega saat aku mengeratkan pelukanku. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada dadaku, sementara kedua lenganku merengkuh tubuhnya dari belakang, dan ia terduduk diantara kedua kakiku. Aku mengecup lembut rambut pirangnya yang halus.

"Hae… Katakan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu…?" tanyaku berbisik padanya.

"_Ani_, Hyukkie… Tidak ada yang menggangguku, sungguh," ujarnya.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa berbohong dariku, karena aku sudah mengetahui segala tentang dirinya, menghapalnya diluar kepala.

"Kau tidak bisa menutupinya dariku Hae. Mungkin kau bisa melakukannya kepada yang lain, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil padaku. Kumohon Hae, katakan padaku apa yang mengganggumu… Aku tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini," bisikku sekali lagi dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kelihatannya itu berhasil mempengaruhinya. Karena perlahan ia berbalik untuk menghadapku. Matanya yang polos itu menatap mataku dengan dalam, kemudian ia menyuarakan isi pikirannya dengan pelan.

"Hyukkie… Apa ada yang kau mau untuk ulang tahunmu…?"

"Hmm…? Apa maksudmu?"

Ia terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum kembali berujar. "Maksudku… Hadiah? Karena sejujurnya… Aku sudah menyiapkanmu sesuatu… Tapi aku takut kau tidak akan puas dengan hadiahku setelah mendapat begitu banyak hadiah tadi… Jadi… Apa ada yang bisa kuberikan untukmu sebagai tambahan…?"

_Jadi itu yang mengganggunya._

Saat itu juga aku merasa bahagia. Aku senang mengetahui Donghae begitu memikirkanku dan peduli padaku. Aku dapat merasakan kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar padaku, membalas kasih sayang yang kuberikan padanya. Sejujurnya, walau ia tidak memberiku hadiahpun aku sudah akan merasa bahagia.

"Hae," panggilku.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Apapun hadiahmu, itu akan menjadi lebih dari cukup untukku. Apapun yang kauberikan, akan menjadi begitu spesial untukku melebihi hadiah manapun. Karena kaulah yang memberikannya padaku. Lagipula…"

Aku mengusap lembut pipinya, menatapnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menyampaikan perasaan cinta yang kurasakan untuknya melalui tatapan itu.

"… walau kau tidak memberikannya secara langsung, kau sebenarnya telah memberiku hadiah yang begitu sempurna. _**Kaulah**_ hadiah untukku, Hae. Kaulah hadiah terbaik yang pernah Tuhan berikan untukku… Bahkan kata-kata tak akan pernah bisa menjelaskan perasaan ini…"

Kulihat wajahnya bersemu, dan aku tersenyum sebelum mengecup singkat bibir tipisnya yang begitu sempurna di bibirku itu. Setelah itu akhirnya _angelic smile_ yang hilang itu kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Senyuman yang telah menerangi hidupku.

.

.:You're All I Need:.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam kurang sepuluh menit saat Donghae bangkit berdiri secara terburu-buru. Setelah pembicaraan tadi, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan bersantai-santai di kasurku, hanya saling memeluk dan bertukar kecupan-kecupan kecil sambil berbicara. Bagiku hal tersebut sangat menenangkan dan sempurna bila bersama dengannya.

Kemudian dengan tergesa, ia keluar dari kamarku dan kudengar pintu _dorm_ lantai sebelas dibuka menandakan ia telah keluar, tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun kepadaku. Aku hanya terbengong bingung selama beberapa saat. Tak butuh waktu lama aku mendengar pintu _dorm_ dibuka sekali lagi menandakan seseorang masuk kembali.

Donghae kemudian memasuki kamarku, membawa seloyang kue di tangannya. Terlihat kue _tart_ _strawberry_ berukuran sedang, yang dihiasi _icing_ putih dan taburan gula. Diatas kue tersebut terdapat papan coklat kecil dengan tulisan '_**Saenggil Chukkae, Hyukkie!**_' diatasnya. Aku yakin ia membuatnya sendiri, terlihat dari cara tulisan khasnya yang agak berantakan. Dan atas pikiran itu saja aku sudah merasa amat senang.

Donghae melirik kearah jam dinding di kamarku, dan setelah memastikan jam sudah tepat berada di angka dua belas, ia kembali menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum lebar sebelum berseru. "_Saenggil_ _chukkaeyo_, Hyukkie!"

Aku mengulaskan _gummy smile_ku. "_Gomawo_, Hae…"

Ia tertawa kecil dan menghampiriku, masih membawa kue tersebut. Ia kemudian duduk di depanku, kue itu ia angkat diantara kami.

"Kau membuat ini sendiri?" tanyaku.

Ia mengangguk, "Eum! Ini hadiah dariku khusus untukmu! Mungkin yah, tidak terlihat terlalu bagus seperti yang kau dapat sebelumnya. Aku belum terlalu mahir meski sudah diajari cara membuat kue sementara _shooting_ drama sebelumnya. Tapi kuharap kau menyukainya."

Aku tersenyum. "Aku menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya."

Ia terlihat begitu puas, matanya seolah memancarkan rasa bahagia. Kemudian ia memotong kue itu dengan pisau kecil yang ia bawa, menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyuapkannya untukku. Aku membuka mulutku dengan senang hati, membiarkannya menyuapiku potongan kue itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap, menatapku dengan mata polosnya.

Aku menggumam sebentar sebelum mengulaskan _gummy smile_ku. "_Mashitta_!"

"_Jeongmal_?!" serunya, terlihat begitu senang.

"Ng! _Jeongmal gomawo_, Hae. Aku sangat, sangat suka ini."

Kemudian ku kesampingkan kue itu sementara, kuletakkan di meja nakas di samping ranjangku dan menarik Donghae kedalam rengkuhanku sekali lagi. Kudengar ia menghela napas lega dan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, aku sempat khawatir… Karena kau telah mendapat begitu banyak kue yang terlihat begitu lezat tadi. Aku takut kau tidak akan puas dengan hadiahku ini."

Aku menggeleng dan mengecup lehernya dari belakang, menggumam di ceruk lehernya.

"Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku akan selalu puas dengan apapun yang kauberikan. Kalaupun kau tidak memberikan apapun, itu tidak akan menjadi masalah. Karena kaulah yang kubutuhkan. Aku akan merasa bahagia hanya dengan memilikimu. Terimakasih, Hae."

"_Saranghae_, Hyukkie…" bisiknya dengan senyuman _angelic_ yang melelehkan hatiku itu.

"_Nado saranghae_, Hae…"

Kuangkat wajahku dari ceruk lehernya, hanya untuk mendekatkannya ke wajahnya sebelum akhirnya menyatukan bibir kami kedalam ciuman yang begitu lembut. Ciuman yang penuh perasaan, berusaha menyampaikan kasih sayang yang begitu membuncah ini. Setelah kebutuhan akan oksigen mulai menyerang kami, akhirnya aku melepaskan ciumanku.

"… Manis…" aku mendengar ia menggumam.

"Mmm… Aku tidak yakin itu datang hanya dari kue yang kumakan. Karena memang bibirmu selalu terasa manis untukku," ujarku sambil mengecup ringan bibirnya sekali lagi.

Wajahnya bersemu dan ia memukul pelan bahuku. "Hyukkie…!"

Aku tertawa pelan, kemudian mengambil kembali loyang kue itu dari atas meja nakas, mengangkat sepotong ke depan mulutnya dan berujar sambil menggerakkan alisku bercanda. "Bagaimana kalau kita tes saja? Masih banyak kue yang ada."

Ia tertawa dan menepuk bahuku sekali lagi.

Kemudian kami memakan kue itu bersama, saling menyuapi dan bertukar ciuman diantara beberapa suapan. Aku merasa amat bahagia saat ini. Karena bersama dengannya seperti inilah yang merupakan sumber kebahagiaanku.

_Karena aku tau, selama aku memilikinya, aku tidak membutuhkan hal lain lagi._

.

.

**.**

**-Fin-**

**.**

_This fic is dedicated, to the world's brightest Jewel_, EunHyuk *nada **From U***

_Super fluffy fanfic_!

Tak bosan kuucapkan, _Happy Birthday to my beloved_ Lee Hyukjae. _Words can't describe how much I love you_. _I wish you all the best of the bests, because seeing you happy makes me too_. _And I should really stop before I start rambling on and on about how perfect you are in my eyes, how much you really meant to me, and how I'm desperately in love with you._

_With lots and lotssss of uncountable love, your loyal Jewel, Jew__**ELF**__ishy, Polaris, EunHaeShipper, __**Kim Sun Ri**__._


End file.
